


Choke

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: “Unless you’re going to choke me with it, get your hand off my belt.”





	Choke

“Unless you’re going to choke me with it, get your hand off my belt.”

Tony snaps his eyes to look at Peter. It really shouldn’t have been so shocking, he’d been in a bad mood since he showed up at Tony’s lab, a small scowl seemingly stuck on his face.

It was so fucking cute.

Peter is about as threatening as a stuffed animal, even at his angriest. Tony wants to put his hands on Peter on his best of days, only narrowly managing not to. But when Peter is grumpy, rolling his eyes at Tony’s banter, mouthing off at Tony for asking him to help him out when all he wants to do is sit and play on his phone? Tony can’t stop himself from applying little touches where he can.

Simple pets over the back of Peter’s neck when he passes behind him. Gentle squeezes on the shoulder when he stands at his side. They have remained innocent, and Tony thought they had been helping. Peter’s face wasn’t twisted up with anger anymore, though a new expression, something close to frustration, had emerged. It was progress, and Tony felt confident that he was slowly soothing the teen.

When Peter finally came around to the idea of helping Tony with his current project, bent over a desk and writing down some notes, it felt natural for Tony to place a hand on Peter’s lower back, his palm rested on his belt. Tony’s thumb rubs absently at the skin just above Peter’s belt, not breaking his line of speech until Peter pipes up.

“Unless you’re going to choke me with it, get your hand off my belt.”

The words drip with venom, but they are followed by a surprised squeak. Tony watches Peter’s face, heating up as though that were meant to stay in his head. Tony wets his lips. “I can do that.”

It’s Peter’s turn to wrench his eyes to look at Tony, brows cocked. “Wha-?” Peter tries, but the question drops off when Tony turns him to press his ass into the desk. Stubble scratches at his jaw as warm hands tease his hips.

Tony pauses at Peter’s stunned silence, asking softly into his neck, “This alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter says breathily, cautiously letting his hands press into Tony’s chest.

With that permission, Tony continues, biting down the column of Peter’s neck as he pulls at Peter’s belt buckle. It clinks dully as it comes open, and he hears Peter gasp quietly when he yanks it out of his jeans.

Peter’s jaw is slack as Tony rests the leather against the back of his neck, using it to pull him into a kiss. His fingers twist nervously in the fabric of Tony’s shirt, trying to keep up with the skilled lips moving against his. He doesn’t realize that he’s holding his breath until Tony pulls away, and he is gasping for breath in his absence.

Tony eases the end of Peter’s belt back through the buckle, sliding the ring of leather closed around his neck. Peter stares dumbly back at him, and Tony smirks. “Knees.”

The word has barely left Tony’s mouth before Peter sinks to the floor, hands dragging down Tony’s body and coming to rest at the button of Tony’s jeans. “Can I suck you, please?”

Tony swallows. Pretty eyes gaze up at him, partially obscured by Peter’s lashes. His jeans are already open and coming down his thighs when his muscles catch up with his brain, tightening the belt around Peter’s neck. “You’d better.”

Peter tugs Tony’s underwear down and licks at the head of his cock, half hard and hanging heavy in front of him. He presses kisses up Tony’s shaft, barely containing a moan when Tony pulls his head back sharply.

“Suck.” Tony orders, humming softly when heat spreads over the length of his cock. Peter moves over him easily enough until Tony is fully hard, gagging quietly when he tries to take him down fully. Eventually Peter caves to his body’s limitations, and uses his hand to stroke what he can’t reach. “That’s a good boy.”

Peter whimpers at the praise, his other hand pushing into his jeans to palm himself.

“Uh-uh.” Tony tuts, pushing Peter’s arm back with his foot. “That’s mine. I’ll play with it when I feel like it.” The vibration of Peter’s groan runs up Tony’s length, the backward tilt of Peter’s eyes forcing Tony’s grip to tighten. Tony wraps the leather around his hand for better leverage, using it as a handle to move Peter faster.

Peter gags coarsely when Tony forces his face down onto his cock, the tip pushing past the ring of his throat. His head is snatched back forcefully and his mouth comes away from Tony with an obscene pop.

Drool is the only thing connecting Peter to Tony’s cock. Peter’s breaths come out as wheezes against the pressure on his throat, and Tony has to resist every urge to jam himself back down Peter’s throat before he asks, “Good?”

“Uh-huh.” Peter huffs, his mouth hung open and ready for when Tony presses back in. Peter’s head is held still as Tony fucks his mouth, throaty whimpers bubbling from his lips as the urgency of Tony’s movements increase. Peter digs his nails into the meat of Tony’s thighs to keep them from feeling at his crotch, though he can’t stop himself from grinding in place, the hug of his jeans giving him just enough pressure to light up his nerves.

Tony watches, jaw clenched, as Peter swirls his hips into nothing, seeking anything to rut into. He steps a leg forward between Peter’s legs, and the depraved cry he receives as a result has him spending down Peter’s throat with a harsh huff of air.

Peter chokes and pulls away, half of Tony’s release dribbling down his front and discoloring his grey NASA shirt. He swallows what remains in his mouth, the crackle of saliva and come against his tightened throat only encouraging the snap of Peter’s hips against Tony’s leg.

Tony puts a stop to this, removing his leg as soon as he recovers. Peter whines, the noise cut off as Tony pulls him to his feet by the leather around his neck. Tony crowds Peter’s space, pulling his head to one side to murmur in his ear, “You did so good for me, baby boy.” Tony smirks at the little noise Peter makes at the praise. “Are you ready to come?”

Peter nods eagerly, gasping sharply when Tony grabs his erection through his jeans. His hips thrust into his hand, but Tony just shoves him back into the desk, holding him still. “Please, please, daddy, please-“

“Not so fast.” Tony hums. “You’ve been a bit of a brat today, honey. You were very rude to daddy. I don’t know if you deserve to come today.”

Peter is nearly ready to cry, whimpering against the pressure on his throat. “I’m sorry, please, I won’t do it again, please let me come, please-!”

Tony purses his lips to discourage a smirk. Peter is practically melting right here, begging to get off. Tony knows that he would never be able to say no to such a pretty request, and he sighs against Peter’s ear. “Okay, I will let you off the hook today, baby. But you have to promise to let me know next time you need daddy to touch you before you get so crabby, alright?”

“Promise, promise-“ Peter chants quietly, voice strained. He feels the tightness around his neck release, and he gulps in a deep breath as Tony hoists him onto the desk. His belt hangs loosely down his front as Tony pulls open the button of his jeans, and Peter makes a choked sound when Tony’s hand dips into his underwear.

“Naughty boy.” Tony says gently, pulling Peter’s dripping cock from his pants. “You’ve ruined these underwear. What will your Aunt May say when she has to wash them?”

Peter can barely hear over the blood rushing in his ears and his own rasping breaths, his hips trembling with effort not to thrust into the heat of Tony’s hand. Tony strokes down his length, slow and tight, aided by the slick of his precum. Peter can’t stop the rough jolt of his body, gasping sharply, “Oh, oh god, that’s good, that’s-“

Tony carefully moves his hand up and down Peter’s shaft, enamored at how receptive he is. He is practically coming right there, barely a minute into a half-assed handjob, like it’s the best thing he’s ever felt. A wicked smirk spreads over Tony’s lips when he realizes that this might /be/ the best thing he has ever felt. Tony’s cock twitches at the idea of this being Peter’s first sexual experience with another person, and he doesn’t realize that his pace has instinctively increased until Peter is shouting wetly.

“Cl-close-! Can I, daddy, can I-?!”

Tony is so turned on by Peter asking for permission that he almost forgets to give it, Peter starting to whimper in panic as option to stop quickly starts to fade away. Tony takes hold of the end of Peter’s belt once more, pulling it tight against Peter’s throat as he pumps his weeping cock a little harder, a little faster. His voice comes out as a growl as he says, “Come for me, baby boy.”

Peter’s knuckles go white gripping the edge of the desk, shouting hoarsely as his body jars with his release. Come bursts out of him so forcefully that it sprays up his chest, mingling with Tony’s release from moments earlier. He collapses into Tony’s chest, vaguely aware of Tony carefully removing his belt from his neck and dropping it to the floor. Big hands rub his back as he comes down, his lids drooping before he’s even caught his breath.

“Feeling better?” Tony asks gently, one of his hands coming up to scratch at Peter’s hair.

“Mm-hmm.” Peter hums tiredly. His arms pull up to hug around Tony’s waist, his fingers linking behind his back. “Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Tony coos as he lifts Peter off the desk. “Let’s get these clothes cleaned up, hm?”

Peter doesn’t respond, his head rested on Tony’s shoulder and his breaths coming slow as he is carried upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
